Many diseases are transmitted through the contact with the blood of a carrier. This contact can occur when the skin of a health care worker is accidentally punctured or pricked by the needle of a syringe that has been used on a carrier. Although precautions are taken to prevent such contact with the needle, many health care workers are contaminated in this manner. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a syringe that included a needle cover member that was biased into a needle covering position that did not require the health care worker to deploy the needle cover after use of the syringe. Because children and other people can come into contact with medical waste, it would be a further benefit to have a syringe including a cover member that was automatically deployed and locked in the deployed position after use.